


Dos mentes, dos egos, un corazón

by Wendy_SPY



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Stephen Strange, BAMF Tony Stark, Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, top Stephen Strange
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Una relación entre Tony Stark y Stephen Strange, no podría ser tan simple.





	1. Capítulo 1 - De cómo Tony encontró su perdición

**Author's Note:**

> Primer capítulo de tres, ojala les guste.

Si había un rey de la indecencia, del descaro, y de la poca moral; ese era Tony Stark. No porque fuera un promiscuo cualquiera, cómo muchos podrían pensar, cómo pensaba quizá, gran parte de la sociedad, sino porque la sensualidad estaba impresa en sus rasgos, en su ser y era su esencia. Cierto que era un genio, el líder de los vengadores. El famoso héroe de la tierra.

 

Pero también era el Tony de los escándalos, el que con indiferencia y un trago de Whiskey en la mano, podía observar cómo una audiencia contemplaba su más reciente vídeo sexual, no tenía porqué quejarse, él lucía fantástico. Anthony Edward Stark no se sonrojaba, hacía que otros lo hicieran, coqueteaba de una manera tan innata, que cómo un imán la mayoría respondía a sus encantos, cómo hipnotizados por el canto de una sirena.

 

Por su puesto que tenía sus desacuerdos, claro que había gente que discutía con él, que lo enfrentaba y acusaba. Que reclamaba a gritos. Que Tony no era de su agrado. Aun así, muchos de ellos deseaban terminar en su cama, pero claro, no todos ser humano o no, posee el privilegio.

 

Nadie tenía quejas sobre Tony en la cama, por el contrario, sus amantes jurarían ante un juzgado, que las noches en su almohada, habían sido las mejores de su vida, que Tony había logrado llevarlos al cielo, hundirlos de calor en el infierno, para tenerlos de rodillas suplicando por más.  En pocas palabras “era el maldito amo”.

 

La realidad estaba, en que siendo quien era, y con estos antecedentes,  con esa fuerza, reputación y poder, era entonces complejo, que él encontrara su pareja adecuada. Tanto en la cama, cómo en otros ámbitos. Un desafío intelectual, y de atractivo, eso era lo que esperaba, Tony lo pedía.

 

—Es cómo una carta que le escribo cada año a Santa Claus—le había comentado a Rhodey, en medio de aquella fiesta, del Victoria's Secret Fashion Show.  —Pero nunca llega, pienso que sí, pero resulta que no.

 

—Estás pidiendo tú final Tony—le comunicó Rhodey, saludando a las mujeres que pasaban a su lado, con sonrisas insinuantes. —El final de todos.

 

— ¿Te parece?

 

—Sólo así podría describir a alguien que superara tu ego, tu indecencia, y tus ganas de molestar al resto del mundo.

 

—Creo que me enamoré solo con tu descripción—soltó con una de esas sonrisas divertidas y burlescas. En  parte por molestar a su amigo, en parte porque aquello era cómo una receta para el desastre, aunque lamentablemente y a saber de Tony… imposible.

 

Ahora años después, recordaba esa noche, esa plática. Rhodey le dijo que estaba pidiendo su final, su amigo era sabio, y a veces lo odiaba por ello.

 

Tony Stark se había topado con Stephen Strange, el Dr. Stephen Strange, el hechicero supremo. Que le decía las verdades al rostro, que desafiaba su autoridad, de una forma tan exquisitamente egocentrista y descarada. Con una seguridad que le recordaba a la propia. Se había perdido en sus ojos, y en la voz profunda. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba enamorado como un imbécil.

 

Probablemente el karma era lo que había hecho, que ese día que decidió invitarlo por un par de tragos, lo viera besarse con una sexy doctora. ¿Pero quién era el para juzgar? Cuando el cirujano que le abrió el pecho, había terminado de rodillas en su cama, mucho después. Porque sí, Tony era dominante, era quien decía el cómo y el cuándo. No sorprendía que nadie se negara a sus decisiones, pero allí estaba ahora, con una botella de vino caro en la mano y su corazón en la otra.

 

Se quedó allí hasta que el beso acabó, hasta que Stephen levantó los ojos. ¿Qué se pensaría que haría Tony? Llorar, correr… No, no, no era la chica despechada y lastimada de una tragicomedia romántica; era Tony Stark, quien alzó la botella y sonrió.

 

Tony Stark era quien saludó a la chica con un beso en la mejilla, aceptando la sonrisa de cuando fueron presentados. Era quien se mostró encantador hasta la despedida, dónde se llevó a Stephan, asegurándole que tenía que robarse a su novio “por cosas de salvar el universo”.

 

—Una botella de Musigny —señaló Strange al sostener el vino cuando entraron a la habitación—una gran consideración para discutir trabajo. ¿Cuál es su precio en el mercado?

 

—Quince mil  dólares la botella—respondió paseándose con atención, ente las muchas reliquias que el hechicero tenía en su casa—dicen que la cosecha fue… mágica—pronunció con una sonrisa, girándose a verlo—Pero eso no fue considerado, lo considerado son los condones y lubricante en mi bolsillo.

 

Stephen no se había sorprendido, no se había apenado, ni había mostrado desagrado. Stephen Strange le había sonreído. Tony debió ver la primera alerta en esa sonrisa.

 

Habían sido amantes primero, porque no había otro modo de describir sus encuentros furtivos. La apariencia controlada ante el resto, el apasionado sexo en cada rincón que encontraban disponibles para ello. Stark encontró divertido en un principio, cubrir las mordidas y chupetones, Strange encontró más divertido aún, hacerlas más grandes y en lugares más visibles.

 

Tony se había perdido en un absoluto vórtice, se notaba en sus gestos, en una sonrisa boba, diferente a las usuales que no podía borrar de su rostro. Se mostraba en su gesto sombrío, cuando veía a Stephen volver a los brazos de su doctora.

 

Porque… ambos lo tenían claro.

 

Lo que tenían no era más que sexo, lo que gozaban era el placer del orgasmo en el más caliente de los juegos. No tenían más que eso, y a Tony le estaba matando. Quería hacer lo mismo, quería competir, pero cuando intentó besar a alguien más se sintió vacío, tocar a alguien más, fuera hombre o mujer. Nada hacía que pudiese olvidar la barba del hechicero raspando su cuello, porque Stephen amaba besar su cuello.

 

Nadie superaba las charlas de cama, el hablar del infinito, con una mano en su baja espalda y otra en su cabello.

 

Ahora tenía miedo, miedo de que Strange se diera cuenta que para él ya no era solo sexo, miedo de que se notara enamorado. Porque dado que era una nueva experiencia en su vida, era complicada de manejar.

 

Además no era el amor a una chica para conquistar y llevarle flores, no era amor a un hombre que pudiera seducir y tener a sus pies. Era amor a un hombre que amaba a alguien más, que le besaba robándole el alma, que le debatía irritando hasta la más íntima parte de su autocontrol. Que besaba dulce la mano de una mujer, a la vez que le miraba prometiendo las más indecentes experiencias.

 

Cada vez que pensaba en alejarse, tenía manos en su cintura, y aliento en sus hombros. Un guiño de ojo, una sonrisa confiada. Tony no podía dejar de amarlo, y estaba aprendiendo a lidiar con ello.

 

Lidiar con ello a su modo. Porque era más que obvio que Tony Stark no podía permitirse una afrenta cómo aquella, ni el desprecio a sus sentimientos, pese a que estos no hayan sido expresados. Por lo que buscó la manera de zafarse de tal manera que quien se fuera herido, no fuera él.

 

—Cap, Bucky… justo a los artículos de colección empolvados que buscaba—exclamó con felicidad el genio, al entrar a aquella habitación, dónde el par de soldados intentaban descubrir porque la gente estaba tan fascinada con esa serie llamada “FRIENDS”.  —Mis compañeros de batalla, mis amigos que harían lo que fuera, por un amigo.

 

—No Tony—negó el Capitán, conocía a quien era su mejor amigo en conjunto con Bucky. Esa mirada era  de una mala idea. —Lo que sea que estés pensando no lo hagas.

 

—Sí el Cap dice que no, debo negarme también—pronunció Bucky—por mi seguridad supongo—se encogió de hombros el soldado del invierno.

 

—¿Cómo puedes responder “no” a algo que aún no te pregunto?

 

—Porque te quiero, y cómo te quiero, te conozco. Cómo te conozco, sé que esa mirada significan problemas.

 

—Creí que significaba sexo—murmuró Barnes, con su vista aún fija en la televisión, volteando sólo cuando sintió los ojos de los otros fijos en él— ¿Qué? Los recuerdo de la pornografía en internet, hay cómo tres vídeos de Tony—la mirada seguía pegada en él—Clint me los enseño—botó la culpa hacía alguien más.

 

Tony Stark sonrió, lo tenía.

 

—¿Y qué te parecieron?

 

—No quiero… juzgar, tus…habilidades… sexuales, Tony—respondió Bucky.

 

—Stark, ya sólo di lo que tengas en mente—animó Steve.

 

Tony Stark suspiró.

 

—Estoy enamorado.

 

—¿De Bucky? —señaló Steve con un gesto de quien acaba de descubrir que a su mejor amigo le gusta su hermana.

 

—Eso me halaga Tony, y aunque me gustan los de ojos grandes y cafés, no eres mi tipo, pero me halaga—aclaró el soldado, a lo que Tony volteó los ojos.

 

—No, no de Bucky, de alguien más. Pero ese alguien tiene novia, y no me quiere, así que quiero que sepa que yo tampoco lo quiero, y que no significa nada para mí.

 

—Pero acabas de decir que…—empezó Bucky.

 

—Sé lo que acabo de decir— le interrumpió con cierto desespero— a ustedes eso no les importa, lo que les importa es que soy un amigo, con un corazón roto. Lo que hacen los buenos amigos en estos casos es ayudar, y necesito su ayuda. De alguno, él que sea. Preferentemente soltero—Tony miró a Steve— ¿Cómo va lo tuyo con T’challa… hay algo, no hay? No nos arriesguemos, que sea el mapache.

 

Bucky se echó un puñado de palomitas a la boca. Los dos soldados intentaban hacerse los desentendidos, y alargar el asunto. Pero ambos sabían que terminarían cediendo.

 

 

Por esta mala o buena suerte, que tenía el universo, en dónde nada le era negado a Tony Stark. Las cosas terminaron así; el Dr. Strange haciendo su aparición en la sala de cine del complejo, dónde tendía a tener encuentros con Tony, topándose esta vez con el genio en bóxer, y una mano de metal apretando su trasero, con el sonido de besos llenos de saliva, y las manos de Tony perdida en una cabellera castaña.

 

Las cosas no estaban bien.


	2. Capítulo 2 De cómo Stephen perdió el equilibrio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, pensé en publicarlo luego, pero si ya lo tenía escrito, ¿para que esperar?

 

La vida de Stephen Strange había sido un constante subir y bajar. No había sido el mejor para mantener relaciones amorosas. Más que la mera relación de amor hacía su persona y su ego. Había estado en la cima y sin preocupaciones, con fama, reconocimiento y dinero. Stephen Strange era entonces  lo que muchos hombres deseaban, la imagen personificada del éxito, pese a su fallida relación con su colega, que él en su tiempo, no le llamó “fallida”, era desde su punto de vista, más cómo una “pausa”, porque era más que evidente, que la Dra. Palmer no podría superarle.

 

Todo esto, por supuesto llegó a su fin con el accidente.

 

Sus manos destrozadas, lo llevaron a su nuevo destino. Primero la vida intentó darle una lección de humildad, sumergirlo en la desesperación, en la desesperanza. Haciendo que se diera cuenta de muchos de los errores de su actitud. Y ese camino duro y de fallos, le llevó hasta las enseñanzas de gran Ancestral.

 

Stephen pronto se vio previsto de una espiritualidad que nunca creyó alcanzar, de un conocimiento que no terminaba de saciarle buscando más y más. De batallas que había librado con su ingenio y sabiduría. Era un hombre con un don para las artes místicas. Entonces, aunque no del mismo modo.  El éxito, por llamarlo de alguna forma, se hizo presente de nuevo en su vida, al ser reconocido cómo; el hechicero supremo, protector de la realidad.

 

Estar al lado de Christine, su viejo amor, era peligroso, pero ella era terca y fuerte, y él nunca dejó de pensarla. Entonces esa relación, le aportó la estabilidad que le faltaba, el equilibrio perfecto a su nueva vida cómo un “héroe”.

 

Desgraciada y prontamente, o quizá de manera afortunada, hubo cosas y eventos, que incluso al poderoso hechicero, se le escaparon de su control. Se vio formando parte de los vengadores, de los héroes más poderosos de la tierra, al menos cómo consejero y aliado. Él no viviría en el complejo, ni sería uno más de los soldados del Capitán Rogers. Tenía su propio y nuevo hogar que proteger, por eso mantenía sus distancias… por eso y por cierto genio.

 

Tony Stark era todo lo que Stephen Strange quería dejar atrás; arrogancia, excesos, miedos e inseguridades, cubiertos por una máscara de seguridad y sarcasmo. Strange reconocía las características, y le atraían cómo la miel a las abejas. Cuando discutía con Tony sobre las decisiones a tomar, cuanto se perdía en sus ojos dorados y cuantas ganas tenía de besarlo hasta que no pudiera decir nada coherente, hasta que todos se sintieran tan incomodos en la sala, por la pasión que desbordaban, que se salieran de allí.

 

El hechicero supremo quedó enamorado del hombre de hierro.

 

Lo cual no era algo ni agradable, ni fácil, ni sencillo. Así que se lo contó, a la única persona que podía hablarle de sus miedos; Christine le había dado una cachetada.  Primero porque ella aún le quería, segundo porque Stephen era un insensato, que no dejaba de temer a su fracaso en las relaciones.

 

Después del regaño, la doctora se dispuso a escucharle. Porque era una mujer inteligente, y con un gran corazón… y porque encontraba cierto placer culposo, en ver al arrogante Dr. Strange, sufriendo por un corazón roto.

 

—Supongo que declararte no es una opción—charlaban por los pasillos del hospital.

 

—¿Conoces a Tony Stark?

 

—He visto sus vídeos en internet… todos sus vídeos.

 

—Entonces sabes que no es ni siquiera contemplable, declararme. Cuando deseas a Tony, no lo tienes, y si lo tienes, se esfuma al día siguiente, cómo si pudiera hacer portales mejores que yo.

 

—Creo que la solución es hacer, lo que haces mejor.

 

—¿Defender la realidad? ¿Usar las artes místicas? No creo que sea ético hechizarlo, Christine.

 

—No hablo de eso—la chica que había entrado ya a la parte de aseo del  quirófano, le miró con una sonrisa mientras se lavaba las manos—sé un idiota. Coquetea, insinúa cosas, pero nunca de manera directa, hazle creer que es especial, cuando no lo es. Dile que seguimos juntos. Si ese hombre tiene todo lo que quiere, muéstrale algo que no pueda tener.

 

—¿Vas a ayudarme?

 

La cirujana suspiró volteándose a él con las manos ya estilizadas en alto, esperando que la enfermera entrara a ayudarle con los guantes.

 

—Con un par de cosas a cambio—sonrió.

 

Stephen comenzaba a temerle a su ex novia.

 

 

Pero el plan había funcionado, Stephen podía sentirlo, sentirse observado por los hermosos ojos del genio. Sabía que le gustaba, que quería algo más, y si de momento sólo era algo físico, no tenía oposición. Era una manera de empezar.

 

Cuando se presentó aquella noche, con vino y condones. Los frutos de varios meses habían dado resultado. No se negó a los labios de Tony, ¿Quién podría? No había manera de decir que no, al ofrecimiento de su cuerpo. Ni siquiera recordaba cuantas veces lo tomó aquella noche, sólo que ambos quedaron exhaustos.

 

La farsa continuó, porque la mentira no se  podría quedar allí, no al menos hasta que Stephen estuviera seguro que entre ellos, podía haber más que una aventura de cama. Tenía que estar seguro, muy seguro en realidad. Que si terminaba su supuesta relación con Christine, si le proponía al líder de los vengadores una relación seria, éste aceptaría. No se podía arriesgar de otra forma. Tony Stark no iba a romperle el corazón.

 

—No sé cómo darme cuenta, si ya es el momento—decía Stephen de brazos cruzados en el sofá, con su capa sentada a un lado, cómo si le contemplara cual psicólogo— hablamos mucho ahora, después del sexo, tú lo has visto… has visto todo—la capa se movió, cómo en un gesto de felicidad. —Te agrada Tony, lo sé—sonrió—puede ser parte de nuestra familia, y lo verías más seguido, pero por eso tenemos que actuar con cautela…

 

Stephen lo intentaba de cierta manera, sabía que estaban en otro nivel, uno más avanzado que sólo el sexual. Amaba las charlas con Tony, un par de tragos a su lado, amaba que  le hiciera gestos a su té, que comiera  dulces y cosas con azúcar, a toda hora y sin medida. Le gustaba  que no tuviera pudor en mostrarle su cuerpo.

 

Amaba a Tony, desnudo en su cama, abrazando la almohada, amenazando con que lo que Strange llevaba en la bandeja de desayuno, fuera un café muy cargado, y no un té con mandarina.

 

Los labios de Stephen adoraban la columna vertebral de Tony. Sus dientes eran fanáticos de los muslos fuertes, dónde las marcas podían ser observadas, cuando éste, usando solo una de sus camisas, se sentaba en la biblioteca de su hogar a leer y hojear cualquier libro.

 

Stephen en esos momentos, fingía tomar uno también, pero en lugar de leer, sólo se concentraba en su amante.

 

Estaba completa y perdidamente enamorado de Tony Stark, y tenerlo entre las sombras, había dejado de ser suficiente. Lo quería en público y frente a todos, deseaba que nadie se atreviera a coquetearle, que supieran que el millonario tenía una pareja, que lo hacía no necesitar de nadie más.

 

Quería cuidar a Tony sin tener que esconderse. Ser reconocido cómo alguien importante para él, que los “te necesito”, que el genio gritaba, no se quedaran entre las sabanas.

 

 

Era tan peligrosa una relación entre ellos, tan llena de posibilidades. Pero al mismo tiempo tan perfecta. Encajaban cómo dos piezas de rompecabezas, y ninguno quería aceptarlo. No era posible que Strange le necesitara, no era posible, pero era así.

 

 

Christine le alentaba a decírselo por fin, a declararse, para que supiera todo lo que sentía: pero no podía, es decir, ya sabía lo que iba a pasar si eso ocurría, Tony se iba a reír en su cara, se iba a reír de que un hombre de su edad, cayó enamorado en medio de una relación con su amante. Más aún que cayó enamorado de Tony Stark, el hombre que era inalcanzable para todos.

 

Entonces en ningún lado del plan estaba escrito, que él se le declarara a Tony, hasta estar seguro que éste podía sentir lo mismo.

 

Stephen se encontraba recostado, con las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho, cuando la risa Wong lo hizo girarse.

 

— ¿Escuchaste todo?

 

Wong asintió, aún entre su pequeña risa de burla, y Stephen se puso en pie, dejando que la capa volara a sus hombros. Se supone que se verían, para ir a visitar juntos, unas cuevas con portales que habían estado causando problemas.

 

—No le veo lo gracioso, esta vez—se quejó. Claro, su amigo nunca se reía de sus chistes, pero sí de él, y su horrible vida amorosa.

 

—Yo sí—respondió éste ya más calmado, y Stephen le miró con un gesto de incredulidad, conocía esa mirada en Wong, la de saber algo que él no, y que no quería decirle. Porque era más divertido para él así.

 

—Eres un mal amigo—se quejó—la cena la vas a invitar tú por eso. No me importa que solo tengas un dólar en tus bolsillos—pronunció mientras abría un portal, para que ambos pasaran por allí.

 

La batalla fue un poco más feroz de lo que ambos habían imaginado, varios fueron los demonios de una realidad oscura, los que traspasaron la barrera a su mundo, y no había rastro de quién les había abierto la puerta. Aunque por el momento, no se podían encargar de averiguarlo, pues los gigantescos monstruos, estaban destruyendo las aldeas cercanas, dirigidos por una mujer  de capucha blanca, que parecía tener poderes muy parecidos a los de Strange.

 

Wong y él tuvieron dificultades, pero al final fueron regresados a su mundo, y la mujer confinada a la cárcel de uno de los templos, dónde sería interrogada, cuestionada y juzgada, por sus acciones en la tierra, esperaban sinceramente que ella pudiera decirles cómo es que llegaron a su realidad.

 

Después de eso, Wong y él se despidieron, Stephen pensó en regresar al Sanctum Santorum, para descansar, pero sabía que se sentiría mejor en otro lugar, en específico, con otra persona. Sacó su celular, ese que rara vez usaba, y cuyo historial estaba lleno de un solo nombre predominante. Le preguntó si podían verse ahora.

 

Tony le dijo que tenía asuntos que resolver, pero que se verían más tarde en el sitio de siempre.

 

Stephen deseó no haber sido tan impaciente, no llegar media hora antes de lo acordado, así no hubiera tenido que conocer los “asuntos de Tony”.

 

No supo que pensar al ver al genio besando a alguien más, siendo acariciado por alguien más. ¿Qué debía de hacer? ¿Irse? En realidad su opción favorita, era enviar al soldado del invierno, a una realidad dónde flotara permanentemente en la nada, lejos de Tony. Pero sabía que no sería una decisión bien vista por los vengadores.

 

En ese momento, y antes que pudiera tomar una decisión. Tony alzó el rostro, abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

 

—Llegaste antes—fue lo que dijo, tan fresco, cómo si no tuviera los labios de otro contra su pecho.

 

¿Qué era, o que había sido para Tony? ¿Qué eran? ¿Qué ya no eran? Strange no sabía si le dolía más el ego, o el corazón. Había perdido de nuevo el balance y el equilibrio de su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido. Gracias por leer.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
